


【露中】请准确施放魔法

by kmountsea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmountsea/pseuds/kmountsea
Summary: warning:1.国设生子这样的奇幻设定。2.单方性转，露♂耀♀3.有bg性描写，一发入魂迫害英sir(能召唤露西亚的奇妙魔法啊)请确定什么都可以接受再下拉↓
Relationships: Russia (Hetalia)/ China (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	【露中】请准确施放魔法

“……抱歉，耀，你能用我的母语再说一遍经过吗？”

“我刚刚用的就是俄语！”

王耀着急得要跳起来，他已经用上双语解释了一遍事情的过程，但转念一想这又不是面前这个一脸懵逼的小熊的错，只好气哼哼地放慢语速又解释了一遍。

这次伊万慢慢揉了揉自己的眼睛，王耀想他一定是听懂了，要么就是困得睁不开眼，毕竟他们之间五个小时时差也不就只是表盘上毫无意义的数字。想到这里他忽然又懊恼起来，一时冲动就去扰人清梦这种事可不像自己能做得出来的，更何况惊扰到的是自己的爱人。

可他是在是太慌张了，他也是第一次遇到这种事，要不是理智尚存让他先去找上司请假，可能现在整个北/京都要以为他被绑架或者出什么事无故消失了。

不止他，上司也犯了懵，这事不知道到底算什么处理范围也不知道责任方，就算想开会但一群大老爷们讨论国家意识体性别变了怎么办这种事怎么想怎么诡异，一下手就真的给他批了不短的假，当天飞机就落到了莫/斯/科。

“你想着我，我很高兴。”伊万终于说，脸上是王耀熟悉的那种温和的笑容。

“即使我半夜把你从床上拽起来当司机？”

“你比什么都重要。”伊万摇头，“再说我刚刚没有梦到你，但是你就出现在我面前了，我觉得很赚。”

他朝王耀眨眨眼睛，语气里是无法掩饰的高兴:“我会把耀好好藏起来不让人看到的。”

王耀知道他在开玩笑，也没有反驳什么，只是捏着他的脸往外扯了扯。他手上触感是冷的，车载空调这才刚刚抬高车里的温度，伊万刚跨上车来机场的时候内外差不多都是一样的寒冷，一想到也许这人刚刚在温暖的被窝里做了什么美梦，就被他扰起来出来吹寒风，愧疚感指数拉满。

“那我就交给你了。”他小声说。

伊万从驾驶位侧过身去吻他。

“交给我吧。”他说。

话虽这么说。

王耀从浴室里走出来，看到那人一副吓了一跳表情还是忍不住笑了出来。

“没见过女人？”他故意说。

“……没见过从我家浴室走出来还穿得这么少的女人。”伊万回敬他，不自然地转移了视线，“娜塔都没进过这里——她要是听说了一准会来挠我房门。”

王耀笑道:“那我可又抓住了你的把柄。”

他大大落落坐到伊万身边，依在他肩上，随手摆弄了一下着桌上花瓶里的一支蕙兰，选择性忽视了身边爱人忽然紧张导致的肌肉僵硬。这家伙有时候纯情得像个高中生，但更让王耀感觉更有趣可爱。

“你在做什么？”

伊万手上的动作没有停下，在手机上敲出一串奇怪的文字:“查找攻击来源。”

“攻击来源？”王耀一惊，“你家网络又被琼斯搞了？我需不需要回避一下？”

“不是……不用。”伊万敲出最后一个字符按下回车，加载的小圆圈开始转动起来，“是找你被攻击的源头。”

“我？”

伊万懒洋洋靠到沙发靠背上，语气里还有点得意:“这种东西我还是能感觉出来的……国家意识体性别的自然变化从来没有出现过，只能是有人做了手脚。”

“用手机就行？你用了什么软件吗？”王耀好奇地凑近了看。

“移动设备只是载体而已。”伊万解释，“都9012年了谁还会傻了吧唧藏在自己家地下室里搞得像个巫师一样用粉笔画个召唤阵随便把别人召唤出来还把自己吓哭了？”

王耀联系了一下可能性又略艰难地消化了一下这个故事情节:“……柯克兰还对你做过这种事？他没把你怎样吧？”

“这倒没有，他把我按了回去(王耀:按回去？)……找到了。”

伊万看了看屏幕，脸上渐渐没了笑容。

“果然是他。”

王耀探过身去看，一个红色的点在英格兰岛的伦敦附近明明灭灭。

“王……王耀？”

王耀一听这没底气的声音就知道没找错人，气不打一处来。

“你也知道我给你打电话是因为什么吧？”

“……嘉龙那我只是——”

“谁问他妈你这事了？”王耀暴躁地回应，“……不是，这事咱们也没完，你等着。”

“那你大晚上发什么疯？”

王耀呵了一声:“你在自家地下室里又干了什么事你心里清楚。”

“9012年了谁还……等等，不是吧……？”

那边传来了一阵窸窸窣窣，刚刚带着浓厚睡意的声音此刻随着音量的减小而清醒了八度:“难道是你被......？——我真的很抱歉王耀，我真的、真的很抱歉。我只是想让……总之对不起。”

“我可以借此追究你的动机吗？”

“……你在侵犯我的个人隐私。”

“得啦，你都侵犯了我的性别权利了。听你点小八卦当补偿还不行吗？”

“但又没对你造成什么实质伤害！而且我也是无意的——”

一直没说话的伊万忽然打断了他跟亚瑟相互扯皮，语气里带着点怒意。

“没有实质伤害，真敢说啊，柯克兰。”

“我……”

“你以为这是像那把破椅子一样的把戏吗？”

“嘿，那只是……”忽然被提到这种事情，对面有点尴尬。

“如果他的上司把他软禁起来怎么办？他半夜慌慌张张来找我，万一出了什么事又怎么办？我想你不知道莫/斯/科晚上有多冷，今晚零下二十度，是个好天气对吗？我知道你也不在乎，你巴不得他出事，好满足你情人的想法。”他的语气相当不善，是那种在愤怒时忍不住的刻薄。

他最后审判般地说道：“你和你的魔法让我感到可笑。”

对面一直没有出声。

眼看气氛变得紧张，王耀赶紧拦住不让他接着说下去:“好万尼亚，别把事情变复杂。比起这个……你有什么解决的办法吗？”他后一句在问亚瑟。

伊万冷哼一声，不再言语。

“我当然是有办法了。”亚瑟略带苦恼的声音从电话那段传过来，带着犹豫的意思。

“——跟你爱的那个人，做……就可以了。”

“做什么？”王耀没听清。

“jsk@sgsbghw&做/爱！你非得让我再说一遍！”

王耀能想象得到他抓狂的样子，他想那肯定让他有点难为情，因为下一秒电话就挂断了，而亚瑟也不像是心疼国际长途花费的那种人。

他朝伊万摊摊手，示意事情是这个样子。

那就没什么话说了。

他们的性事通常都是从一个轻柔的亲吻开始的，而此时也不例外。王耀感到他的舌头比平时要僵硬得多，大概是还没有完全消化自己的恋人变成女性的事实。

怀着特别的心情和爱意，他稍微占据了些主动权，舌尖试探着对方的感受，交流一般的接吻很快让两人都沉迷其中。

但是还不够。他牵起伊万的手，引着他放在自己的胸前的柔软上。

“软吗？”他坏心眼地问。

伊万亲吻着他的脖颈跟锁骨，没有回答他。他猜想这家伙在掩饰害羞，第一次上床的时候伊万也沉默得像个闷葫芦，红霞飘到了耳朵根。他爱死这人有时候过于青涩的模样了，于是抱着毛绒绒的头亲吻头顶的发旋，心里的幸福和喜爱满得快要溢出来。

他们都觉得清洗沙发套不是什么容易的事，于是战场转移到了卧室。被温柔放置在床上的王耀轻轻笑着仰面看着自己的爱人，顺手摘了发带扔在床头柜，任柔软黑发丝随意散落枕在脑后。伊万一边吻上那双小兔子一般的乳房，轻轻舔咬吸吮，陌生感淡去之后恋人的身体是如此可爱美味。

舌头湿润温暖的感觉划过敏感的乳尖，竟然让他有些发抖。王耀被这样的感觉吓得有些慌乱，连忙捧着爱人的脸强迫他抬起头来想让这一切再留出缓冲的余地，又被那眼中毫不掩饰的爱欲看得意乱神迷。那双紫水晶一样的眼睛似乎在向他询问。

“......为什么是蕙兰？”他故作镇定地问。

“你以前总喜欢风信子……或者其他别的什么。”

伊万支起身认真看他:“因为是你。”

这似乎无厘头的话让他心跳加速，他是曾经赠予对方兰花，解释说即使在无人的幽谷中也不能掩盖它的美好和绽放。他告诉伊万他不需要挣扎世间求取谁的认同，也没必要在意贬低他的看法，俄/罗/斯本身就是弥足珍贵的存在。你就是你自己。

那时候伊万就像现在一样认真地看着他，虔诚地亲吻了他的心意，就像现在亲吻他本人一样。

他是理解了。王耀想，他们总能互相理解的。

伊万掰开那双此时更显秀气的腿，看到了与往常不一样的私处，恍惚了一秒，抬头看了看王耀的脸，似乎在确定自己没有酒后跟别人乱搞，虽然今天滴酒未沾。

王耀看他这样心里也知道他在想什么，干脆双腿搭在他肩膀上，无声催促他快点办事。于是娇嫩的入口被轻轻揉弄，不同于往常的感觉给两人带来了新的感受，他忍不住颤抖起来。

“疼吗？”伊万忽然问。

然而他甚至连手指都没有探进去。王耀摇了摇头，但伊万看起来还是一副不相信的样子。

“真的没事……呜……！万、万尼亚！”

他下意识夹紧了双腿，那颗毛绒绒的头在他双腿之间还是游刃有余。花穴的入口被舔弄着，略显粗糙湿漉漉的舌头浅浅刺入，讨好着两边的内壁，条件反射般夹起的肌肉挤压着异物，却让触感更明显起来。

王耀的手指插在他柔软的头发里，却软绵绵使不上劲，腿也慢慢卸了力气，大脑宕机一般停止一切思考。水声和被爱人放肆舔着私密入口的快感掩盖了一切，如同交媾一样的进攻让他产生了错觉。他急促地喘息着，消化着从未有过的快感。

“比平时湿很多诶，这里流了好多水。”伊万终于抬起头，带着点不知道是装的还是真的惊讶。

废话！王耀不动声色地恼羞成怒，但还是软着身子看他把手指送进后面湿得一塌糊涂的入口，在那里面搅了搅，居然发出了湿哒哒的水声。虽然但是可是为什么会这么湿……王耀捂着嘴不让自己过早叫出声，女性柔软的声音让这场性事的羞耻感上升了整整一个档次。

汁液顺着手指流下，像是熟透了孕满汁水的果实，被情欲所加热的内壁碰到微凉的手指，忍不住瑟缩着收紧。不知道是什么时候两根手指已经慢慢进入到里面，他忍受着酸胀感，努力放松自己。穴肉紧张兮兮地亲吻着手指，不时兴奋地收缩一下，吐出更多液体湿润着外来物。

见他适应了，伊万又加了一根手指，拇指忽轻忽重地揉着小小的阴蒂，粗长有力的手指迅速而准确地击中能让人欲仙欲死的点上。

这个人想让自己先高潮一次。

意识到这点的王耀既羞恼又期待，思想防线溃不成军下面就跟着一塌糊涂，刚才迟迟没有攀上高潮此刻再次层层叠叠地涌上快感，海潮般地把他的理智拍到七零八落。

他咬着自己的手不让自己发出什么不得了的声音来，伊万注意到，就把他的手拿出来，强制性地用更宽厚的手掌禁锢他的手腕。

手指迎着热情的肉壁左右摸索着，同时把小豆也欺负得发热发涨。在王耀以为快感会慢慢积累的时候忽然被强烈的感觉击中，他忍不住喊出了声，恍惚中穴内流出了更多的汁水，似乎在奖励探索对了的伊万一样。这人坏心眼地快速连续按揉了几下，于是他喉间的呻吟就没能停下来。

伊万把手指抽出来给他看，那上面的爱液还在往下流淌，沾染着湿漉漉的色气。他呼吸都不均匀，心跳得似乎要冲出胸膛，这时候伊万俯下身去同他接吻，柔软的舌头坏心眼地与他嬉闹挑逗，王耀入迷地承接着这份爱意，虽疲于应对但也乐得享受。

“准备好了吗？”这声音轻轻的，却被他捕捉到了。

爱人的炽热烙铁一般抵在入口的花唇，他知道对方已经忍了很久，主动地朝他蹭了一下，使得头部浅浅刺入了穴口，下一秒就进入了一小半，火热柔软的内里流着水小口吮吸着思念已久的、能带来快乐的东西。

“你、全部进来吧。”王耀喘了一口气舒解紧张和快感，“……我要你，我爱你。”

那双大手便掐着他的腰，向前猛地一顶，硬物畅通无阻地到达到了那点。王耀被这一下顶身体一软，失声叫了出来，抓紧了身下的床单。伊万亲吻他的面颊和嘴唇，准备抽出来，却被紧紧绞着裹着，小穴的挽留让他差点缴了枪。

他咬牙切齿地挤出来一句“放松点”，用的是母语，不知道王耀在这时候有没有理解，安抚一样轻轻捏揉着脂玉一般的腿，又用中文重复了一次。王耀颤抖着喊他的名字，各种亲昵的都喊了一遍，盛满情欲的柔软深情的嗓音让伊万也喉咙干得说不出话，只好付诸行动来爱他。

性器又凶又快地捣着软绵的花穴，交合处汁水过于丰富而飞溅到床单和两人身上，王耀给顶得嗯嗯啊啊几乎说不出话，胸前的白兔也跟着身体的动作一上一下晃动起来，上面刚刚吸吮出的红痕刺激着伊万的感官。

“万尼亚、哈啊……你怎么呜——怎么又变大了……”

伊万低头相当不温柔地亲了一口那对乖巧的双乳，贴着它低声答:“因为耀实在是太可爱了……你说，这个地方会不会产奶呢？”

“奶……？呜啊……”

“耀是‘母亲’吧，养育了这么多人……”他用力一顶，把身下人的反驳变成了旖旎情欲的呜咽，“这么丰饶，有奶水也是很正常的事情吧。”

“不是……啊啊……没有奶……呜！……不会有……”

断断续续的反驳并没有起到什么作用，反而让对方的攻势更加凶猛起来。乳尖的压力时紧时松，让他再去混乱的意识中产生了真的在喷奶的感觉，喂养着身上的男人，让他再把精液射进自己身体里。

他闭着眼睛无声哭泣，说不清是羞愤还是别的什么，泪水一连串落下来，一边因为下身交合的快感而浪叫，一副被欺负狠了的样子。伊万舔去那些泪水，在他耳边轻柔地安慰他，骗你的，没有奶水，得等有了孩子才有。

这个概念一出现在脑海里，他立刻挣扎起来，但是自然被镇压了下去，全身被干到绵软，早就使不上力气双腿被分架在两边，除了无力踢蹬也起不到任何作用，一开始还能在伊万背上留下几道暧昧抓痕的手指也松软无力，垂在身侧随着每一次的抽插顶撞被迫地晃动着。话语有多温柔，性器对他的蹂躏就有多狠，每一次都几乎拔出全部，然后深深地插回去直到全部没入肉穴。撞到敏感点的力度似乎要把他捅穿，但那些力量又迅速转化为了酥麻的快感，他迷蒙地听着耳边对方性感的喘息声，全心感受每次被插入时肉棒的灼热，被填满了欲望的每一处缝隙。

他终于在伊万越来越快的冲刺中再次高潮，能感到肉穴痉挛着绞紧即将喷发的性器，把对方也送上快感的顶峰，榨出温热的精液灌满甬道，抑制不住的潮吹的液体撒在缓慢拔出的肉棒和身下的床单上。

持续而陌生的高潮让他产生了一种濒死的快感，他模糊不清地呻吟着，手想要去攀附着伊万的脖颈，却几乎要滑落下来。伊万握着他的手紧贴在自己的心口，那里心跳声急促有力，王耀知道那是他在告诉自己这里因为他而跳动。

“万纽沙，我爱你……”

伊万俯下去吻他，情动之后气息未稳，但亲吻里带着安抚和热爱也如毒药一样令人着迷。他咬了一下还在与他追逐纠缠的舌尖，伊万会意便结束了这个吻。

“我也爱你。”他说，“睡吧。一切都会好起来的。”

天还未亮，王耀被忘记关掉的手机闹钟吵醒，身边人也轻微动了动，发出了些不满被吵醒的声音，这响声祸害了两个人。

一双手伸过来自然地把他揽在怀里，颇不安分地在他身上摸索，然而手感让这动作渐渐犹豫，最终求证的手在他胸部僵硬地停了下来，毕竟这种柔软的触感必定不会属于原来的王耀。

他们两个同时意识到了。

“……没有变回去？”王耀皱着眉头。

伊万心痛地喊:“果然你心里还是只有苏/维/埃！万尼亚这么多年的情爱与时光终归是错付了！”

王耀跟他对喊:“请离你的cp粉的生活远一点谢谢！别给我乱套俄俄类苏你不是苏/维/埃本人谁还会是啊？”

他知道伊万故意要转移他的注意力让他不至于恐慌，于是也随着乱七八糟地笑闹了一会儿，心情也稳定了不少。但干对着大眼瞪小眼也不是什么办法，解铃还须系铃人——他叹着气解锁手机，开始翻通讯录。

“……王耀，鉴于你知道我们之间的时差不比你和你情人的时差少……”

“没变回去，给个解释。”

那边沉默了一会儿，像是知道了什么能摧毁地球的巨大机密。

“……你和他，这么多年？”

“你敢挑拨我们就等着跟琼斯一起被炸出蓝星吧。”伊万压低声音威胁道。

被大半夜叫起来还被秀了一脸的那边似乎认命了一般:“我再找找，这太奇怪了，再给我一点时间。”

亿点时间。

从那之后基本渺无音讯，让人怀疑这个罪魁祸首早就忘记了犯下的滔天罪行。好在王耀的假期足够长，反正也能同伊万在一起生活，自然也就不是很在乎。

第一个月他们红尘作伴潇潇洒洒，红场的鸽子都被喂肥了一圈；第二个月王耀某天早上面对着丰盛早餐少见得皱起了眉头说没胃口；第三个月的某天伊万摸摸他的肚子，小心翼翼地问:“耀，你是不是胖了。”

他们俩在这句话之后忽然福至心灵，心里同时意识到了些什么，在对方表情里看出了同样的猜测。

柯克兰的电话应景地响了起来，伊万握着他的手，沉重地讲了句接吧。王耀拿出手机按免提的沉重感无异于按下核/按/钮。

“……王耀！我查到失效的原因了！你是不是……怀孕了？”

————————————————

耀:这他妈用你说吗


End file.
